


My Family Is Home

by ZoeMaxxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Married Life, Military!Sam, Post Mpreg, domestic fic, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMaxxx/pseuds/ZoeMaxxx
Summary: Sam comes home after a year of deloyment to a pleasant surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever (published) fic. It's my take on Army!Sam being surprised by a new adition to his family. I hope you enjoy :-)!!!

Dean laid his son down for a nap in his crib, then went to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

He had been raising his baby, Sean, for three months on his own. His husband Sam had been deployed to Iraq for year, leaving him pregnant and alone. 

Dean never got the chance to tell him that they were expecting due to the fact that he had found out a month after Sam had left.

He'd been agonizing over how he was going to break the news to Sam when he did return. Would he stay? Would he deny their child? Just thinking about it made Dean sick to his stomach.

He was brought out of his daze by the sound of the front door opening.

"Dean?", he heard Sam say from the doorway.  
"Hello?"  
"Sammy?"  
"Hey De." Sam said as Dean ran to him almost knocking him over, hugging him.

"I missed you so much." Dean cried while hiding his face in his husbands neck.

"I missed you too, so much. I couldn't wait to come back to y-"

At that moment little Sean thought it would be a good idea to cry as loud as possible.

" Uh De...what is that?" Sam asked hesitantly as Dean pulled away from their embrace to run up stairs to the nursery and comfort the crying infant.

After a minute Sam got curious and headed in the same direction only to be met with the sight of Dean...holding a baby that looked like himself...in a nursery.

He stepped closer and asked, "Is he ours?", to which Dean answered calmly, "Yes."  
"Can I hold him?"  
"Yeah, just watch his head. So you're not mad?"

As Sam held the now sleeping baby in his left arm, he caressed Deans face with his right hand and leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss, "Of course not. I love you so much, thank you."  
"Love you too Sammy."

The End.


End file.
